1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved method for preparing pentanitroaniline from trinitrotoluene and to the subsequent preparation of triaminotrinitrobenzene from the pentanitroaniline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Triaminotrinitrobenzene (TATB) is a highly desirable, insensitive explosive that is used primarily in special applications. The reason that it is used only in special applications is its expense. It is too expensive to use in ordinary applications if other, less expensive explosives can be used in its stead.
The major reason that TATB is so expensive is that it is prepared from trichlorobenzene which is expensive and not available from domestic suppliers. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an easily carried out method for its preparation from a readily available, inexpensive precurser.